In general, replacement lights when they are installed in existing fixtures, must be rotated in order for there to be a secure mechanical fit and/or electrical connection. However, certain fixtures such as XVA Light Module sold by Square D Company are not suitable for installation of replacement lights which must be rotated to provide mechanical and/or electrical contact due to close tolerances and/or lack of easy access. Frequently, in such situations, in order for lights to be replaced, entire panels and other structures need to be removed in order to obtain access to sockets in to which the replacement lights are to be inserted. Additionally, in existing lighting units, which usually use an incandescent light source, the lighting element or elements throw off light about an angle of approximately 270.degree. around the base of the replacement light. However, in certain environments, such as manufacturing assembly lines, it is desirable that light be thrown off in a direction which is generally perpendicular to the base of the lighting element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,124 teaches a light emitting diode (LED) array having a base connector adapted to be inserted into existing light sockets. Lighting elements are rotatably mounted on an edge of a baseboard to enable screwing the base connectors into existing light sockets while the baseboard is kept stationary. However, as best seen in FIG. 5 of the patent, a lower strip conductor 48 contacts an upper surface 94 of a contact 56 to provide one electrical connection (the other being by electrical contact point 76). Rotation of a thumb wheel 56 seats the assembly in a light socket. Since lower strip conductor 48 is not attached to upper contact 94, the assembly is free to rotate by operation of thumb wheel 56. However, in corrosive environments, the electrical contact between lower strip conductor 48 and upper surface 94 of contact 56 can be compromised since there is not a permanent connection.